When the Train Wreck Come it's Gonna Leave a Mark
by DreamWings231
Summary: At the dusk of the night, four villain kids meet and befriend the heir of the Huns. Together, they all support and care about one another but in the end, they are young children living in a dangerous, wicked world until they have the chance to escape it. Poly Relationship. OCxMalxEviexJayxCarlos. Movie Remake.
1. Faint of Heart

_Chapter One: This Night Ain't for the Faint of Heart_

The Isle of the Lost doesn't have a lot of luxury. There's no magic, technology is useless with no efficient Wi-Fi router, the food and water can be questionable, but at least there's no night curfews. Well at least there's no curfew for Mal and her friends because there's no sleep when the wicked plays.

The quartet of eleven years olds ran through the empty dirt streets of their home, playfully screaming at the moon and banging the thin wooden planks that held as some islanders' homes. Many sleep deprived citizens loudly complained at the four children as they ran further down town until they stopped at the end of the last broken, old building where beyond that was the forest.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Mal asked, grinning at her friends and then staring at the dark depths of the forest.

"It's time to mess with nature!" Evie excitedly said as the two girls held hands and began walking into the forest entrance.

"Wait!" The girls turned to their small, black and white haired friend, "Aren't there wild dogs in there?"

The boy was pulled into his tallest friend's embrace, "Don't worry we'll make sure that no dog is going near you."

"Jay, you sound like a prince," Mal commented with disgust and she held out her spare hand for Carlos to hold, "Either way, we'll be any dog's worst nightmare." Carlos accepted her hand and Jay took Evie's open hand as well. They all walked into the forest. The moonlight pierced through the wide gaps between the trees as they ventured further in until they spotted a fire pit and a large group of people yelling out there.

"There are people living here?" Evie questioned as they crept down in the bushes and slowly advanced closer to the fire pit.

Mal and Carlos shrugged but Jay explained, "I think they're the villain hunters but I stole from their campsite before, they live on the eastern edge of the forest, not here in the west."

"Let's take a closer look," Mal decided and they crawled on the ground until they were a few feet away from the bigger of the two tents set up. Peeking through a bush, the children observed the warriors socializing. There were men and women; all dressed in battle gear but there were also some kids around the quartet's age, wearing their own battle gear.

The chatter instantly stopped when on the other side of the fire pit, a man stepped out of a tent. From the bushes, the children noticed he wore a shirt that's half black and half beige and a heavy, black cloak but what they were surprised the most by was how his eyes held darkness and orange irises.

"That's Shan Yu," Jay said, "The leader of the Huns."

"Mulan's villain," Mal added.

"My fellow warriors!" Shan Yu began, his voice projecting clear enough throughout the campsite including the opposite, far end of the campsite for the quartet and some other warriors lingered back as some moved closer to the huntsman. "Tonight is another battle between skilled fighters but unlike the last few weeks, we all decided that the children will join the fury." The warriors yelled in agreement and quieted down as he continued talking about how this prison island cannot stop their bloodlust. "Now, let's begin the first match!"

The warriors continued cheering as two children were called up to approach Shan Yu. Mal and the others snuck through more bushes to get closer to where the fighting area was but there was still a large density of people blocking their view even when some of them decided to climb the surrounding trees to get a better view.

"So, the huntsman villains are having fight clubs," Evie commented, not bothering to whisper as the warriors cheered and yelled as the two children walked up a raised level of dirt. Shan Yu's right hand man flipped a coin to decide who gets to pick the weapon of choice for combat. More screams and hollers erupted in the dark forest as the fight commenced.

Even with the crowd of people censoring the sight, Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay were able to hear bones snapping and screams of agony as more matches continue and at the end of each match, they saw the crowd part away from the people carrying the bruised and bloodied children away from the dirt stage and into the back tent for medical care, a trail of blood rotting the dirt.

The hiding children were speechless at the results of the matches; the loser and often the victor would fight till their knuckles are bruised or slash each other with any weapon they had. They looked at each other nervously, hearts sunken and trying to comfort each other by holding hands. All this danger and chaos was expected if all villains were stuck together with little entertainment and there was no way that goodness will ever grow in the Isle. Their attention was shifted back to crowd where the warriors quieted their cheers when Shan Yu stood on the fighting stage.

"It is time for the last match, the son of Gaston against my daughter!" A boy jumped up to the stage, smiling at the crowd's applause and smugly flexing his arms and on the other side, a girl with short black hair and a sword in hand bowed her head at her father and then at her opponent. Shan Yu placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a nod, walking back into the audience to watch. The referee flipped the coin and then pointed at Gaston's son. He grinned menacingly and raised his fists. The girl hesitantly handed her sword to one of Shan Yu's men and formed her own fighting stance.

The match began and the quartet watched as a fist collided with the girl's head. Her body fell and the quartet felt deadly cold when the boy began kicking her gut. She made a pathetic attempt to get up but the boy grabbed her by the hair and she bit her lip till it bleed to prevent a whimper of pain. She was pushed off the stage and fell at her father's feet. From the bushes, the villain kids couldn't see what Shan Yu's reaction was and instead, he motioned the medic to carry his daughter to the medical tent. The audience gave the young victor applause and the crowd dispersed to either socialize or check up on their injured children.

As the warrior villains chatted around the warmth of the fire, the four mischief makers fled towards the medic tent to find their way back to the forest entrance to town. When they reached the bushes they first hid in, they saw Shan Yu's daughter slipped out of the tent and ran away from the campsite. The four looked at each other and Mal nodded at the girl's direction, they all nodded and chased after the daughter of the Huns.

Their direction led them to follow the downstream river that led to a waterfall of the western cliffs; there they heard her crying as she knelt to the river's edge and cupped water to cool her aching stomach bruises. When the quartet stepped out of the forest's shadow, the girl looked at their direction, her watery orange eyes glaring at them. Mal continued walking towards her, despite the harsh glare, and her friends followed in tow.

The purple haired eleven year old sat next to the raven haired girl, taking off her shoes and dunking her feet in the water, Mal commented, "That was quite the fight." Evie, Jay, and Carlos slowly processed sight of the left hook Mal's cheek harshly received from the Huns girl. Mal pressed her palm to her right cheek, stretching her jaw as the skin tingled with pain, "Rude."

The Huns girl simply glared at her, tears still streaming from her eyes. Jay sat down on Mal's left, checking on the brushing cheek as Evie sat on the Huns girl's right with Carlos besides her. Silence took over for the five children as each one of them also took their shoes off and splashed their feet in the water. Evie cupped some water and threw it at Carlos, her laughter was interrupted when Carlos splash the water at the princess. Evie was about to splash again at Carlos when they heard the Huns girl giggle.

She instantly stopped giggle when the four kids turned their attention to her, biting her bottom lip that's dried with blood and opening the cut. Mal lightly nudged her elbow into the dark hair girl's arm with a smile that soon disappeared when Jay splashed water at the fairy. Jay and Mal continued their water fight as the other three laughed at them and it wasn't long until they all started splashing water at each other and laughing.

The splashing stopped and silenced returned when the Huns girl wrapped her arms around her stomach, grimacing at the pain. Quickly, they helped the pained girl up and, being the two tallest, Jay and Evie carried her back towards the medic tent, not caring about their forgotten shoes.

The glow of the fire pit was insight when the girl shouted in a panicked tone, "Wait! Please don't take me back!"

"You're hurt, we saw you get kicked fifteen times by Gustavo," Carlos reasoned, "You have to get to a doctor."

"No, please no," she begged, struggling from Jay's and Evie's hold, "I can't let my father see me; I have humiliated the Huns' tittle. Disgrace and dishonor is placed on me."

Jay and Evie set her back on the ground where she choked up on her sobbing. Evie used the sleeve of her jacket to wipe the girl's damp cheek, "Calm down, losing a fight isn't the worst thing that can happen."

She gasped for air, trying to balance out her breathing as Evie helped her lay against a tree and the others sat around them. A few more tears fell from her orange eyes and surprisingly, the orange irises weren't covered by blackness like her father. "I thought I stood a chance against him, at least with a sword. The whole children fight; I gave my father the idea so I can show him my skill, to prove that I am a worthy heir to lead the Huns."

"You don't really believe that you've brought dishonor to your family, do you?" Jay asked.

"If anything, I think your father's defeat from Mulan brought dishonor the Huns," Mal commented, receiving another orange eyed glare. "Hey, I'm trying to cheer you up."

"I apologize," the girl paused, "And I also apologize for punching you."

"Apologize accepted," Mal then looked at her puzzled, "What's your name, anyway?"

"I am Yin Yu," she introduced, "I already know who you are and your family's history." Again, Yin winced at bruises.

"Come on, let's get you back to the doctor," Evie stated, grabbing Yin under the arms as Jay took ahold of the legs. This time, Yin didn't complain the rest of the way as they took her back to the medical tent. Inside, nearly all the cots were occupied by injured children with their parents or medics were tending their wounds. Talking with one of the head doctors was Shan Yu.

He immediately noticed his daughter in the company of the popular villains' kids and observed them cautiously as they set Yin on an empty cot. He approached them and Yin tried to sit up but De Vil's son eased her back to lie down.

"Yin," he began before he knew she would ramble, "Do not let this defeat discourage you. Learn from your failure and learn about yourself. Remember Yin, you are a Hun, respect all."

"But fear none and show no mercy," she finished, "I will Father."

Shan Yu nodded and called over the doctor who began treating to Yin. The Huns' leader then turned his attention to the quartet, "You children have no business in these affairs and if you wish to tell your parents, so be it; their opinions on what goes on in our woods are meaningless to us. Risk your lives here all you want, but know we are not your servants. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Mal then looked to Yin, "Want to hang out more often?"

Yin's orange eyes widen in surprise, "Um, okay, yes I would like to be in your company."

The quartet smiled and waved goodbye as they left the tent and walked back to the main trail that leads to the town. By the time they reached the town, the sun was rising. They all went home and overslept for the rest of the new day and awaited the day that Yin would recover.

Or they went over to the Huns' campsite the following day to visit the heir of the Huns. The five of them chatted mostly for the days that Yin was to stay in bed with Jay teasing her that he would beat her in a race on the rooftops of town. With Evie and Mal, they surprised her with the variety of clothes they wore; the array of colors made Yin's all black hunting gear look more bleak and bland than usually. Carlos showed her many of the dances he and the others do to entertain themselves and once Yin was feeling better they were defiantly an odd sight to be seen; the eleven year old children of great villains dancing like jesters in the forest.

Yin taught them her skills in the forest as well. She and Jay climbed the highest trees, collected plants that made radiant colors for Mal to paint with, mockingly pretended to be a prince that fails to defeat the villains, and Yin and Mal chasing away wild canines that made Carlos jump into Jay's arms as Evie comforts him. In town, Yin was also a new chaos that rained down. Jay and Yin finally had their rooftop races and Evie lather her with new clothes to try out and taught Yin how to braid her growing black hair in different styles.

By their fifteenth year, they were the best of friends. Lounging at the western cliffs, Evie, Jay, and Mal watched and cheered as Yin and Carlos practiced their swordsmanship, mostly for Carlos since being the heir to the Huns made swords skill run in Yin's blood. They stopped dueling when the sun was at the highest peak and they had lunch to the stale bread and sour green apples they stole from the market.

Yin was watching, blankly at a family of porcupines that drank from the river bed. "Do you ever wonder what our future will be?"

"Stuck here with our parents?" Jay rhetorically answered.

"No, I am fully aware of our lives remaining on the Isle but," she paused, biting her apple, "What about finding your other half?"

"If you're implying true love you better stop right there," Mal warned, threating Yin with her stale bread, "This may not be a sword but we all know that this bread is a deadly weapon."

Laughing, Yin chomped the bread out of the fairy's hand and Mal simply swiped her apple away, taking her own bite. "No, the concept of love is not too important to me; but the idea of finding your other half, someone who completes you and support each other with such devotion and care, romantically or platonically."

She trailed off but Evie summed up, "Finding that one person that is with you for your entire life."

"Does it have to be just one person?" Carlos asked, "Spending time with one of you is great but things are just better when we're all together."

Jay nodded in agreement, "Yeah, all those hero tales about falling in love with just one person is really stupid, but a story about the five of us?" He grinned at them, biting his apple, "A story about a thief, a fairy, a princess, a huntress, and practically the smartest guy in the Isle would make an epic tale."

Rolling her eyes, Mal swatted Jay's arm, "Stop being sweet." The fairy looked back to their huntress, "Yin, what brought all this future stuff?"

"I am the heir of the Huns," she began explaining, "I am the future for the Huns but our lives are practically dormant on this island. The fighting completions are quite entertaining and spending time with all of you makes my life wonderful," Yin paused then frowned, "I should stop rambling about this."

"No, Yin," Mal took her hand, giving her a reassuring smile, "You already know that we don't think your rambling is stupid, just continue."

"Mal," she looked over to the other, squeezing Mal's hand in a sweaty grip, "Jay, Carlos, Evie, I truly care about each and every one of you so much and with your consent, I would like us all to be in a relationship." Her nervousness made the request sound like a meek question and she bit her lip as her friends looked confusingly at each other.

The first one to break the silence was Carlos, "I wouldn't mind, honestly. Like I said before, things are just better when all of us are together."

Shrugging, Jay said, "You guys are the only people that I would never steal from. All of us being in a relationship doesn't seem like a bad idea to me."

"Well, I always thought of you as my knight," Evie admitted, smiling, "And all of you are my closest friends, it's not hard to care about you guys a lot."

Orange eyes began to water as Mal pulled her into a hug, "It's decided then, we're all in a relationship." The fairy pecked the Huns girl's cheek that instantly turned red, "Oh, don't be so embarrassed Yin, this was your idea."

"I know, I just," Yin shuttered and turned even redder and kissed Mal's cheek, "I thought you guys wouldn't like the idea of all of being in one relationship."

"It's like you said, Yin," Mal reminded, "This relationship is about being with your other half, someone, or in this case some people, that support and care for one another."

"But what will our parents think?" Carlos asked.

They all stayed silent, glancing at the fear in each other's' eyes. The Isle of the Lost is a place where a person's Achilles' heel needs to be hidden and any softness or vulnerability is seen as weak and pathetic. A relationship on the Isle can be seen as temporary happiness or a chance to break people on the inside.

"We keep this a secret," Mal decided and the rest agreed.

* * *

 _So thanks for reading! I read a bunch of positive and negative reviews of the movie and there's some that I agree or disagree with but in the end, I just wanted to make an OC in a movie remake. So... yeah._


	2. Promised Land

_Chapter 2: The Holy Plan for the Promised Land_

A year passes by and the five teens' relationship is basically like their friendship, but with a lot of kissing and cuddling. Yin watches from the sidelines as her two boyfriends and two girlfriends rained havoc once again over the community, all the while singing and dancing. The only reason the heir of the Huns was not joining the flash mob was because a couple days before, Yin and Jay were racing on the rooftops but the old, rusty steel didn't have the strength it had when the two parkour runners were dashing on it years before.

So Yin smiled and clapped from her seat on the wooden crates with a makeshift leg brace of metal rods and wooden cuffs to keep her left leg from any more damage than a mere bone fracture. Because the odd leg brace was strange to look at, Evie gave Yin a more tasteful outfit. Yin joined her partners' leather trope with her own black leather, hooded vest that was embedded with a silver image of her father's sword and the orange silhouette of a falcon on the back. After years of wearing black, Evie helped Yin find her favorite colors of dark green and orange and thus, Evie designed a dress that was dark green that was spilt diagonally from the left midsection to the bottom right end of the dress into orange. But even with all of Evie's fashion advice, Yin favored her black, worn hiking boots with orange laces and wore an empty black sword holster belt.

The huntress simply rolled her eyes as Mal stole a lollipop from a baby. After years of bonding with the villain kids, Yin has seen her fair share of her partners' relationships with their parents and also, they noticed things about each other's reaction to their parents. They noticed Evie's faint frown that twists forcefully into a smile when the Evil Queen repetitively tells the princess that all she needs is beauty and a boy to marry and that her intelligence does not matter. They noticed Carlos' increasing resentment and desire to avoid Cruella De Vil after a particular Mother's day. They noticed Yin's injuries and tired eyes after days of training alone in the woods from the dawn of day to the dusk of night and how hollow her voice is when she says that Shan Yu was not there at home to share a meal or a conversation with her. They notice Jay isolating himself from everyone after his arguments with Jafar about how his loot is lacking luster and magic and he should focus more on the shop than spending time with his friends. They notice Mal becoming more desperate to do any evil deed on the Isle to be more like her mother, convincing herself that what Maleficent wants is what she wants.

They may be in a relationship together, supporting and caring about one another, but they are still young kids living in a dangerous, wicked world. Speaking of wicked and dangerous, Yin saw Maleficent approach Mal and the others, once again critiquing Mal's evil doing but then Yin noticed how the dark fairy's servants lingered behind Evie, Carlos, and Jay.

"Your four are chosen to go to a different school," Maleficent announced, "In Auradon."

The five kids were taken by shock with Evie, Carlos, and Jay instantly making their escape but the servants held them in their place. Yin lugged her braced leg to get to her partners as they shared their complaints about the news but Evie's intrigued tone at the idea of meeting 'perfect princes' caught the four of them off guard. They simple made their way back to the villains' loft where Maleficent discussed the children's mission to steal the Fairy Godmother's wand.

"It is just Evie, Mal, Carlos and Jay that are being transferred?" Yin questioned after Maleficent won the mother-daughter mental magic duel.

"Ah yes, apparently only the big league villains were thought of," Maleficent laughed, "Sorry girly, well not really sorry, but I guess that Shan Yu isn't a big name to Auradon."

Jay and Mal held Yin's shoulders to keep her from lunging at the dark fairy, "My father may not be as popular as you."

"Oh, what a kiss up," Maleficent interrupted cheerfully.

"But the Huns are something not to be taken lightly," Yin finished growling out.

"Whatever," the dark fairy shrugged and returned her attention to Mal, "Remember Mal, you and your friends will be leaving for Auradon today; get the wand, free us from the Isle, and then the world will descend to evil!"

Almost immediately after her plan was spoken, Cruella and Jafar said their disputes of having their sons leave the Isle, wanting them to continue to serve their own needs either in the pathetic excuse of a shop or miserably pampering the deranged textile and clothes designer as Grimhilde told Evie to find herself a prince to marry and worry about nothing more. Enraged, Maleficent once again began a speech, one about how their tales of villainy can still continue if they have the Fairy Godmother's wand. As presents for the girls to help with the wand heist, Evie and Mal received a palm sized magic mirror and a freezer protected spell book.

The villain kids retreated to their rooms to pack, which was not quite a lot due to the lack of abundant resources that the Isle had to offer. Yin waited on Evie's bed as she packed her sewing kit and favorite clothes and accessories into a blue, leather bag.

"I am assuming that you'll enjoy your time in Auradon," Yin guessed, drumming her fingers over the royal blue bed, "More materials to sew, more chaos to spread, dazzle a prince with your beauty."

"Yin," Evie began, folding another blue shirt, "I just blurted the first thing that came to mind. Leaving the Isle seemed like an impossible thing but now, things will definitely change."

The Huns girl nodded, "Yes, you are right about that. This new change is much unexpected and," she sighed, "I'm worried that something bad will happen when all of you are on the main land."

"There are dogs in this school," Carlos entered the bedroom, frowning at Yin, "And we'll be leaving you. To be honest, I'm more worried about what would happen to you if you're left alone."

Pouting, Yin crossed her arms, "I can take care of myself. I trained myself in swordplay and survival."

"Yes but you also get yourself injured, a lot," Carlos countered, pointing at her leg brace. "All I'm saying is that you should come with us."

The huntress and the princess exchanged confused glances. "But only the four of you were requested to leave the Isle, not the daughter of Shan Yu."

"That's just the hero kids' problem," Jay poked his head from the hallway, smirking, "We're not leaving without you and that is final." Yin was about to comment on his words when Jay walked into the room carrying Yin's hunting knapsack and her sword, then tossing the bag on the bed as Yin caught her wavy crafted sword. "I already packed your stuff, your welcome."

"Yes, how very thoughtful of you," Yin smiled and blew Jay a kiss. The thief mockingly closed his eyes to receive the air kiss only to have Carlos turn Jay's face and kiss him. Carlos smiled, pulling away from the kiss but Jay grinned, holding the smaller boy's hips and leaned over to kiss and scrap his teeth on Carlos' neck.

"This isn't your room," Evie reminded and then asked, "Where's Mal?"

"Probably packing her bag after having her mom tell another evil anecdote again," Carlos guessed as Jay stopped kissing him but Carlos pulled him back for another kiss.

"You two," Mal stated, finding her boyfriends kissing in the entrance of Evie's room, "Stop being so mushy, the car's here. Jay you, got Yin's stuff?"

"He most certainly did," Yin answered and raised her sword for emphasizes. The teens took their stuff and made their way back to the streets where a shiny, clean limousine was clearly out of place like a human finger stitched to a goblin's hand. Among the crowd of islanders was Shan Yu.

Yin stared at her father with astonishment and faced her fairy girlfriend, "This was your plan, I assume?"

"You assume correctly," Mal replied as Carlos, Jay, and Evie threw their luggage into the limo trunk. "Go talk to him while I tell the driver that we're not leaving without you."

The huntress sighed but obligated. After placing her stuff in the limo, Yin approached her father and bowed. "Father, I can explain this."

"No Yin, this situation can speak for itself," Shan Yu stated, "I overheard Maleficent's scheme from Grimhilde and the other two villains. An admirable plan but using magic is against my belief in strength. All in all, make yourself useful to this plan so the Huns may have their own territory when it succeeds." The Huns leader placed his hand on his heir's shoulder, "Most importantly, Yin Yu, present the strength of the Huns. Show no fear and no mercy, understood?"

"Understood," Yin nodded and then climbed in the limousine. As the engine started and the wheels began circulating, three of the teens heard their parents' good bye as Mal saw her mother gazing at them from the balcony and Yin watched her father leave the crowd and head back into the woods.

Inside the limo, there was an array of colorfully treats and after looking at each other, Carlos, Jay, Yin, and Evie dug in, grapping the treats and eating it. Yin was feasting on small, colorful, and sweat bears and worms and on her left, Evie tried to applied blush on Mal who was in the middle of plotting.

Stuffing a brown snack in his mouth, Carlos began to be amazed at the snack, "It's salty like nuts but sweet like I don't know what."

He took another bite out of the treat as Jay said, "Let me see." Carlos instead kissed Jay, letting his boyfriend taste the saltiness and sweetness from his mouth. While they're distracted, Yin took the ear device from Jay's head, listening to the music emitting from it.

"Auradon's favor of this type of music," Yin judged, her brows squinting together as she slid the headphones around her neck as the pop music continued to play, "It is too bubbly, like the daughters of the stepsisters, attempting to be happy but also being irritating."

"It's their mind control," Evie supplied, eating her blue rock candy.

Mal looked behind her and found a small remote, pressing the button, the window dividing them and the driver panned down. Speaking of the driver, he began to regret waking up and going to work that morning when the five teens began screaming and hugging each other as he opened the magic barrier and the yellow magic bridge constructed itself to the main land. He continued to be disinterested in the teens when one of them tried talking to him about the magic barrier and thus, he panned up the dividing window and drove them to Auradon Prep.

The five teens heard the beating of a drum and the chorus of instruments as they neared their stop but they were all too focused on their own affairs as Jay and Carlos began tugging a blue blanket and soon enough, Evie opened the door and the girls were able to escape the cascade of Carlos, still arguing with Jay about who keeps the blanket.

"We have an audience," Evie hissed at them all the while smiling at the three people approaching them.

Jay helped Carlos up and the woman in blue said, "Leave it where you found it and by that I mean leave it." Jay reluctantly threw all the stuff back into the limo as the lady continued. "Hello children, welcome to Auradon Prep. I am the Fairy Godmother, the headmistress of this lovely school."

"Fairy Godmother, as in bibbity, bobbity, boo?" Mal questioned, intrigued with the new and possibly useful information. After the lady confirmed the tittle, Yin and Jay shared a look of disbelief at how Mal failed at subtlety as she asked about the magic wand.

"So, I see that we have an extra guest with us," Fairy Godmother and the two teens behind her gave their attention to Yin and looked at the leg brace, "What's your name and what happened to your leg?"

"I am Yin Yu, daughter of Shan Yu," Yin said boldly, raising her head, "Heir of the Huns. As for my leg, the roof fell apart when I was running on it."

The fairy's happy attitude froze for a moment at the title, "Oh, well the more the merrier and don't worry dear, Auradon has the best medicine to offer. Also here with us is Ben and Audrey."

The guy with the girl clinging to his arm walked towards them and the girl beamed at him, "Prince Ben, son of Queen Belle the Beauty and King Adam the Beast, and my boyfriend."

At the mention of royalty, Evie introduced herself with a curtsey, "I'm Evie. My mom's the Evil Queen which makes me a princess."

"Oh the Evil Queen doesn't have royal status here," Audrey interjected, "And neither do you."

Behind Evie, the four villain kids had hidden their appalled reaction with narrow, distrustful glares. Yin then retorted, "You are correct, royal status is merely a title, all that matters is how you uphold it by not being prissy.

"Self-absorbed," Carlos added.

Jay crossed his arms, "And an absolute-"

"Guys!" Mal sternly interrupted before Jay could say anything explicit in front of Fairy Godmother, "I think we all got the message."

Luckily the headmistress chosen to ignore the implied crud comment and smiled awkwardly glancing concern between the students. She then explained about school and knowledge and left the villain kids in Ben's and Audrey's care which did not go smoothly by how awkward the exchange between the two royals and the five villainous teens went by. After Carlos' scare and jumping into Jay's arms from the sight of the morphing King Beast statue, Mal being surprised at Ben joking and possibly flirting with her, they all walked inside the entrance of the academy.

"So do you have magic here?" Mal asked and proceeded to not so subtly mention the magic wand.

"No, we often don't use magic, we're basically mortals," Ben answered.

"Who just so happen to be princes and princesses," Mal continued but then pointed at Yin, "Wait, do you have magic to heal Yin's leg?"

"It depends on the injury, magic is usually reserved for extreme cases," Ben explained but smiled generously to Yin, "But I can pull some strings and get you healed."

Yin stared at Ben, confused about his kind offer, "No thank you, I have little to no experience with magic and I would rather have someone I trust use magic on me. My injury is probably nothing compared to any extreme situation."

"Yeah, that's completely fine. My parents were really cautious with magic when I was younger; I guess they didn't want me to accidentally turn into a beast. Oh, Doug, over here!" Ben called over and a band member came from the staircase, "This is Doug, he'll be helping you with your class schedule. Now if any of you need help be sure to ask-"

"Ask Doug," Audrey rudely interrupted and pulled Ben away, leaving the band member to stare awkwardly at the five new students.

"Hello, I'm Doug, son of Dopey," he introduced and began naming the six other dwarfs but trailed off when Evie smiled and introduced herself. Mal and Yin shared an amused look and walked around Doug and leaned over his shoulders as he explained their classes, "History, internet safety, and remedial goodness."

"Let me guess," Mal popped a chocolate treat in her mouth, "New class?"

"Also, Yin, since the school didn't account a fifth kid enrolling, you don't have any classes tomorrow," Doug explained.

"Lucky," Jay muttered.

"Yeah, you'll get a schedule the day after tomorrow," Doug reassured.

"Great, now that that's settle," Mal turned to her partners, "Come on guys, let's go to our dorms."

Doug then stopped them from going into the wrong direction and the five of them found their rooms, the eastern hallway leading to the girls' dormitory and the western hallway for the boys' dormitory. The girls entered their room, examining all the pastel colors, two beds, a desk, and bright lights shining in.

Nearly at the same time, Mal commented, disgruntle, "Gross."

Yin looked around the room with awe, "Clean."

"Amazing," Evie said but looked at her girlfriends' weird expressions, "I mean, amazingly gross and clean."

They immediately closed the curtains, blocking the harsh light as Yin complained, "An afternoon in the forest does not compare to the sunlight here."

"Much better," Mal approved of the shady room and threw her stuff on a bed, "So before we get anything started, let's get your leg healed Yin."

The huntress sat on the bed that Evie claimed, "By anything you mean getting the wand?"

"Of course but we can't have you injured," Mal got her spell book from her bag and began flipping through the pages.

"Wait, Mal," Evie began, "This is your first time using magic, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Finding the right page, she pointed at the healing spell, "Evie, this is Auradon, where magic is easy and rhymes, nearly everything in this book rhymes."

"Why does magic spells need to rhyme?" Yin asked. Evie just shrugged and continued to stuff her clothes in the drawers.

"Don't know, don't care," Mal then stood in front of Yin, spell book in hand, "Are you ready?" With a nod from Yin, Mal raised her right hand over Yin's leg, " _Tick tock, time is slow; heal the harm, no scars to show._ "

A white glow illuminated from Yin's leg and then dimmed till it was gone. Yin dismantled the leg brace and rolled her ankle around then stood up, "It worked! I feel no pain!"

"My first attempt at magic," Mal said proudly, "May I get a reward?"

Yin cupped the back of Mal's neck, leaning in and kissing and biting gently on Mal's lips. Before Mal got the chance to wrap her arms around Yin, she pulled away, "By the way, I will be sharing the bed with Evie. Sorry but you snore loudly."

"You kiss me and now you're saying that I snore?" Mal asked, feigning an offended look.

"Like a dragon," Evie added, "Just like your mom."

Shaking her purple head, Mal dully said, "I hate you guys."

Her girlfriends chorused, smiling, "Hate you too."

Once it was evening, the girls made their way to their boyfriends' room. One of the perks of keeping their relationship a secret is that they get to share a room together without any nosy parents. So when they entered Jay's and Carlos' room, they expected them to be cuddling on the soft beds since Carlos loves pillows but instead, Carlos was focused on a video game and Jay was checking out the things he stole.

"Oh cool," Jay noticed Yin's lack of leg brace, "You're out of that ugly leg brace." Carlos responded with a small yay of happiness and returned his focus to his game.

"What are you doing?" Mal asked as she took a closer look at the things Jay began pulling out from his pockets. Jay responded with a rhetorical answer and then Carlos beckoned him over to play his video game. The boys got distracted with their game and Mal looked over to her girlfriends to find them also distracted, either with a mirror or checking out the stuff that Jay stole.

"Are you guys forgetting the plan?" Mal practically yelled at them. Another sarcastic response from Jay made Mal snap, "This is our one chant to prove ourselves to our parents that we are mean, vicious, merciless, and evil."

The four of them knew that Mal was right. Their entire life up till this point was spent besides their parents, learning how to survive in the Isle, learning to become what their parents want but nonetheless they knew all too well about their parents' doubts and lack of respect towards themselves.

With those thoughts in mind, the villain kids began their research for the wand's location. It appeared that Evie's mirror also works with magical rhymes and it took a moment to find the wand at a museum that Carlos then found using his laptop. Immediately, with a small delay from a distracted Carlos trying to play his video game, the five of them reached the museum.

Peeking through the windowed door of the main hallway leading into the artifacts exhibit hall, the teens saw a lone security guard checking on several monitors of legendary objects and weapons. Placed around the room were several other artifacts, including Maleficent's spinning wheel, which Jay and Carlos mocked about.

Mal ignored them and opened her spell book, searching for the right spell. Her first attempt at the spell failed but the second time, the security pricked his finger on the spinning wheel and fell into a slumber. Their next challenge was the locked door which Jay moved away to have a running start for a jump kick but before his foot made contact, Mal used another spell to pop opened the doors.

Frowning and rubbing his sore butt from the fall, Jay frowned grumpily as Mal teasingly kicked him, Evie gave an affectional head pat while Yin patted his shoulder, and Carlos helped Jay up and shrugged, "You'd probably crash against the door rather than busting it open."

"Wow Carlos," Jay said exaggerated, "That's such a nice thing to say!"

They caught up to their girlfriends who were peaking around the wall. Evie used her mirror to see what was further up the hallway and saw two security guards monitoring the hallway. Meanwhile, Carlos went over to the security desk and switched a screen to view the hallway cameras, "Okay, so the guard is right next to the staircase and another is further down by a window. We need something to get them away from the stairs."

"Mal, you got a spell for this?" Evie asked as Mal flipped through the pages.

"Depends, do any of you guys have enchanted blood for blood magic or the horn of a unicorn for mind control?"

"Or we use a non-magical approach," Carlos suggested looking at another monitor showing a miniature set of the golden bells of Notre Dame. "Yin, you should go to the end of the northern hallway, ring the bells and hide in the giant replica. You can probably get inside it before the guards get there to check out the noise and Jay, go to the hallway adjacent to that and make some noise to lead them away," Carlos zoomed in on the eastern, adjacent corridor, "It looks like there's a mouse hole besides the vase there, move it so it'll look like a rat did it and then run back here and we all meet up at the southern staircase."

"Wait, what about the cameras?" Evie asked.

"I'll change the angle so that it doesn't show Yin but I can edit the feed to show a rat jumping into the mouse hole after Jay moves the vase and makes a noise," Carlos explained, "Unless Mal has an invisibility spell."

"Huh, I do have one," Mal looked closer at the passage, "But its temporary and without a key ingredient of rainbow octopus ink, it will only last about a minute."

"It will be enough," Yin insisted, "It would be best suited for Jay's escape since I have the bell to hide in."

"Alright, I get to be invisible," Jay smirked.

With a plan set in motion, Yin went through the eastern hallway to the bell set, knocking over the bells to make it look like a rat ran through it and slid underneath the replica bell, steading the swaying motion as the two guards approached the bells. Peaking under the bell, Yin saw the vase on the opposite end of the eastern hallway move by what she amused was an invisible Jay and soon a rat-a-tat noise echoed and the guards took the bait. Yin quietly slipped out of the bell and dashed her way to the staircase where Evie, Mal, and Carlos were halfway up the stairs and soon Jay became visible as Yin climbed the stair case.

Reaching the second floor, they all stopped and saw the entrance to the villain exhibit. They walked closer to the four main statures set up.

"Mommy," Evie whimpered, staring at Evil Queen.

"Killer," Jay muttered in disgust at the sorcerer.

"I'll never forget Mother's Day again," Carlos swore, paling a bit at the sight of the cruel designer.

"For the Huns," Yin said dully and monotone once she saw a portrait of her father among others on the back wall.

Standing in the middle of them, Mal said nothing, looking up at the Dark Fairy. Even as the others moved elsewhere to search for the wand, Mal remained in the villain exhibit. With a somber face, Mal thought back to all the mean things she did back on the Isle, where she and the others stole, damaged property, and tormented people but now, they were preparing to spread evil to a global scale in a matter of mere seconds. Mal did not know what to do.

Mal barely acknowledged Yin calling out to her and returning to the others as Mal continued her train of thought. Thoughts about her mother and how everything she is doing was for Maleficent, all in the name of being evil, continuing the legacy of the Dark Fairy and ruling the land alongside her mother. Stepping closer to the statue, Mal smiled. She would be able to prove that she is evil, that she was her mother's daughter, and to believe that she truly is rotten to the core.

"Mal," Evie called out, finally getting Mal's attention, "Come on, I found the wand."

The wand was placed floating in the moonlight and the teens ran closer to it. Ignoring Mal's warning tone, Jay recklessly reached over to the wand but the magic barrier knocked him backwards and a loud alarm was set off. They immediately covered their ears and heard footsteps from the staircase. Quickly, they made their way back to the main entrance where the security panels were at and a phone ringing. Carlos acted fast and answered the phone, posing as a guard and was able to turn off the alarm and lie about the faulty equipment.

Running back to the school campus, Mal complained, "Great job, Jay, now we have to go to school tomorrow!"

"Yes, you all do," Yin yelled over her shoulder, as Carlos took the lead and lead them back to the school, "But I do not have any classes."

Getting back to the dorms was no problem since their thief easily picked the lock of the dorm's entrance and they separated into their rooms, changed their clothes, and slipped inside the beds.

"So," Mal began, "We need a new plan." Looking over to the other bed, Mal laughed, "Is the bed too small for the both of you?"

"A bit," Yin admitted as she and Evie shifted but soon settled with Evie wrapping her arms around Yin from behind and the huntress hugging the princess' arm. "Are you comfortable, Evie?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Evie pressed her chin against the top of Yin's head, "You're so small without your boots."

"Stop," Yin demanded grumpily, "I am not small. We are lying down, measuring my height is inaccurate; your knee is poking my thigh."

"Such a small huntress," Mal teased.

Growling, Yin huffed, "Go to sleep or else I will wake you up at sunrise."

"Nope," Evie tighten her embrace on Yin, "You're going to sleep in till seven."

Mal closed her eyes at the darkness, "Just go to sleep already." The room was quiet for a moment until a ping noise was set off and a digital screen lit up from Mal's bedside table. "Oh yeah, Jay stole a phone for me," she checked the new message. "They said goodnight and sent a picture of them cuddly."

"Their beds are huge," complained Evie and when Mal flashed the phone's light over them, she hid her eyes against Yin's head as Yin protected her eyes with her hands as Mal took their picture and sent it over to Jay and Carlos.

"Goodnight," Mal texted out loud, then setting the phone on the table and they all began to slumber.

* * *

 _Hello, thanks for the positive response! So this is probably gonna be updated on every other weekend/Friday so I can have time to edit the chapter(s) or whatever. Also I would like to know what other ships should be included or have a moment of bonding together and maybe I'll find a way to incorporate it into the story one way or another._

 _Another thing, WHERE IS EVIE, WHAT IS HAPPENING TO MY PRINCESS. THAT TRAILER THING IS STILL CONFUSING ME, IT BETTER BE JUST SOMETHING ABOUT SOPHIA DOING A MUSIC VIDEO._


	3. When the Wicked Plays

_Here, have nearly 5,000 words of a high school AU part of Descendants!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Chapter 3: No Sleep when the Wicked Plays_

There was a knock on the girls' door at seven in the morning. They were all dressed and Evie and Mal had their books prepared for them, waiting on the desk the day before, courtesy of the school. The girlfriends glanced at one another, knowing it was not Jay or Carlos since they would let themselves in. Yin shrugged and opened the door, revealing Fairy Godmother, grinning cheerfully, and a girl, looking nervously at the villainous kids.

"Good morning girls," Fairy Godmother greeted walking into the room as Yin gave the girl a curious glance when she did not seem to be moving at all from her spot in the hallway.

The three villain teen chorused, "Morning."

"We have your schedules right here," she paused and looked behind her, "Jane, give them the schedules. Girls, this is my daughter, Jane." The girl walked in and gave Mal and Evie their class schedules with shaking hands. "Your first class begins at eight but there is time to get a quick bite in the mess hall. Jane will escort you there also, Yin, since your classes aren't prepared until tomorrow, Jane will be giving you a tour of the campus; it is a great way for all of you to bond."

"Mom," Jane mumbled, her eyes glancing nervously between the villain teens.

"Jane, don't be scared," she coaxed and gave her attention back to the others, "But Yin, I will be expecting you to return for the last class of day, Remedial Goodness, where I'll be teaching the class. Now, I have things to do, I hope you all have a good first day of school for you all!" Fairy Godmother gave Jane a forehead kiss goodbye and left the room where Jane was still frightened at the three occupies.

"Well then," Mal began, slinging her bag over her shoulder, "I'm starving, let's go to the mess hall."

The nervous brunette nodded and led the way, focusing more on the ground rather than attempting any eye contact with the new students. Exiting the dormitory area and onto the school campus, they met Jay and Carlos talking with Ben.

"Oh, there they are," Ben waved over to the four girls, "Jane, I didn't know you were escorting them, I thought Audrey was supposed to help them."

"She canceled," Jane bit her lip and inching away from the new students, "She said she was busy with other stuff."

"Such a weak lie," Mal commented, shaking her head disapprovingly.

Ben shrugged, "Her main excuse is that she's sleeping in."

"Very fitting," Mal agreed, "Specking of things being just like their parents, any chance that the rat chef is serving food here?"

"Actually, a lot of the chefs and culinary classes here have students of Chef Remi," Ben informed, leading them towards the cafeteria. The moment they walked in, nearly all the talking from the other students turned into whispers. Despite the stares, the five new students did not bat another eye at the attention and instead seemed to treat the uncomfortable atmosphere as amusing as they walked confidently to the snack bar.

"What are these things?" Carlos asked, picking up a glazed pastry from the vast selection of fruit, other pastries, and juice pouches.

"That's a cinnamon roll," Ben picked one up and took a bite, "People say that it's too pure for the world." Carlos practically devoured it as he and the other grabbed other snacks to eat. Ben finished his cinnamon bun, observing how surprised the teens reacted to the food, "So I take it you guys like the food?"

They nodded or hummed their approval of the food and Jane tapped Ben's shoulder, "Ben, class starts in ten minutes and some of them have classes on the far end of campus."

"You're right, alright so you all have the later schedule, so your first class is second period and Jane; you're going to escort Yin today, right?" Jane mumbled the confirmation and looked at Yin nervously. Ben led four of the villain teens to the classrooms, waving goodbye to Jane and Yin. The cafeteria began to empty as second period bell rang, leaving the two girls there.

Yin whipped the glazed frosting off her mouth, careful to not get the sugar stuck on her fingerless leather gloves with orange trims and proceeded to roll up her green jacket sleeves up her tan arms then shoving her hands in her black short's pockets.

"Did this unplanned situation intrude your schedule?"

The daughter of the kindest fairy nearly jumped from the question but Jane rambled, "No, I didn't have much to do today, nearly everyone in the school ends up doing something Audrey was supposed to do, this happens once in a while."

"I see," Yin nodded and walked towards doors leading to the campus gardens, "So a tour around the school then?" For the next hour, Jane has been trailing behind Yin as she took her time studying the garden, kneeling down to feel the texture of the flower petals or plucking a leaf to throw at a nearby pond.

The huntress finally broke the long silence when they were walking into a new section of the campus, "How come I was not able to simply join my friends' schedules?"

"Some classes are full," was Jane's uncertain answer, sounding more as a question.

Yin signed in boredom and mused over a new question, "It is true that if an individual begins to serenade someone, others join the performance despite there being no planned choreography?"

"Oh," Jane began, certain of an answer, "That would be Apollo's blessing on the school. His blessing lets people anywhere on campus have amazing songs and dances even if the song is planned or not or if there's no choreography."

"The Greek god of music, medicine, poetry, archery, and the sun," disbelief and confusion in Yin's voice, "Placed a blessing on the school so people can sing and dance whenever for whatever reason."

"Well, it only happens when the main performers have strong emotions for the blessing to work," Jane explained, feeling frighten by Yin's analytical expression, observing the fairy. "Or at least that's how the demigod students explained it but most demigods go to their own school and the some of half-bloods here don't want to get into the Greek mythology."

Crossing her arms in front of her orange sleeveless shirt, the black arrowhead and hawk feather necklace brushing against her arm, Yin scoffed, "Gods constantly do their own thing, do they not?"

"Well they're God," Jane shrugged and what felt like an hour passing by as they continued to walk around, she awkwardly asked, "So, what did you do on the island?"

"Are you familiar with the villain Gaston?" The fairy nodded. "I engaged in combat with his son often during our childhood, I would lose most of the time," Jane's eyes widened when Yin grinned cruelly with a dark glint in her eyes, "But now, I win our strife." Yin turned her dark gaze on Jane, "Any chance there is a sport for swordplay here?"

Shakenly gaining her breath, Jane squeaked, "No, there are no swords here. We have tourney games."

"Pity," was Yin's only comment and gave her attention to a flowerbed, "The flora here are quite the beauty but a tad too organized for my preference of letting nature be wild and untamed." She looked over to Jane, still a bit pale from Yin's story about her fights, "I lived in the forest on the Isle."

Jane watched Yin study the flowers again and took a deep breath to calm down, wondering how the other hero kids were handling the new students. Inside the classrooms of Auradon Prep, the bell for the third period of the day rung and Ben escorted Jay into their math class. Jay immediately went for a seat in the back row and Ben took the empty seat of the same desk.

"So, how's everything?" Ben smiled polity at Jay.

"Dude, it's only been an hour since I last saw you."

"I just wanted to make sure you guys are all comfortable here," the prince explained, pulling out his class materials and textbook from his bag, "Give you all best education we offer and give you the chance to see how life is here."

"You what could have been really great?" Jay began sarcastically, getting his textbook and turning to the page assigned on the whiteboard, "If we had a warning a few days before we got off the island and not a couple of hours."

Ben gave the islander a confused expression, his furrowing eyebrows reminding Jay of the times where Carlos was tinkering with his inventions, "I sent a message about your transfer to your parents three days before the limo picked you up."

Studying the prince's confusion, Jay tried to detect any lie but there was none. Jay huffed and ignored Ben's concerned face and thought angrily at his and the other's parents. They knew about their transfer but instead they did not tell them immediately and plotted their master plan. At the same time, it was just another thing to add to the pile of angst, anger, and sadness for the villainous teens. Jay decided that the news of this revitalization would be just more dead weight for the others.

"Are you alright Jay?"

"Just peachy," Jay bluntly replied, hoping that Mal, Carlos, Yin, and Evie are having a better time while he is relearning the Pythagorean Theorem as students around him gave him curious glances.

Elsewhere, in a classroom decorated with posters of famous fairy tale heroes and allies, all printed with a quote about their story, Mal felt very tempted to spray paint all the posters in the history classroom, covering up words such as " _True Love's Kiss_ " or " _Wish upon a Star_ " or " _There are No Strings on Me."_ Truthfully, Mal liked the Pinocchio quote since could be easily changed into a villain's motto.

One thing Mal was certain that she did not like in her history class was the daughter of Sleeping Beauty, who happened to be assigned as her partner to complete a worksheet while the teacher went to make more copies of the homework. Mal was carelessly scanning her eyes over her textbook, writing down the answers for the assignment while Audrey did not make the attempt to converse. Instead, Audrey drank her coffee and completed her own worksheet but Mal noticed the princess casting wary glances at her.

"So where did you find the answer for number eleven?" Audrey asked, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Mal heard as some of the whispered conversations of her classmates stopped and felt eyes on her. The dark fairy dully replied, "It's by the picture of Mother Gothel's tower." The silence returned after Audrey thanked her for the information and this continued for the rest of the lesson.

Meanwhile in another third period, Carlos and Evie signed in relief to have each other in their English class. They sat together at the desk closest to the door and at the table left to them sat Doug. The five villain teens all agreed that Doug was the most tolerable student that has greeted them thus far. While Ben was deemed as odd by his absurd idea to bring them to Auradon and a little too perfect for their liking, Doug still acted a bit wary and intimidated by them but showed no signs of loathing them because of their titles; all good reasons for the five teens to decide to not mess around with him too much.

The class began to work on the writing prompt on the board, reading " _Do you value your friends more than your family or the other way around? Explain."_ A few minutes later, the students chatted amongst themselves as other students finished their short response.

"So after this is a break right?" Carlos asked to Doug.

"Yeah and then after that is two more classes, lunch, and then sixth period and the additional seventh for those taking the later schedule," Doug explained, "It's basically the same schedule for the public schools here. Was it like this on the Isle?"

"Not really," Evie shrugged, editing her writing and adding hearts to the ' _i_ 's, "We just went to the classes that we liked or if there was something there to steal."

Doug just nodded his head, once again becoming awkward at the mention of their villainous deeds. "What's your classes anyway?"

They passed their schedules to him and after checking it, Doug returned the papers and mentioned, "Evie, you're in my chemistry class and Carlos your math class is just four doors right from this classroom."

Then the English teacher got all the students to quiet down and picked a few to read their response to the writing prompt. Two students later, she picks Evie to share.

"While my mother may have raised me to be who I am," Evie began with a confident, proud tone, "I believe that my friends are the most important things to me. We do everything together from stealing, to helping me design and sew clothes, and to making anyone who thinks they are better than us submits and know we are a force to be reckoned with and that no other kid on the Isle could take us down."

Carlos's clapping and grinning made the rest of the class even more scared of the villain kids. The awkwardness and fear from the hero kids continued on as classes began and end and it was a massive relief when the lunch bell rang as the students went to the cafeteria or other places to lounge about.

Before Ben was able to walk towards the villain kids meeting up at one of the picnic tables outside in the grassy quad, Audrey pulled him away over to a table inside the cafeteria, close by the window where they could see Yin walking up to her friends as Jane rushes away from them. Then Jane saw Audrey wave her over to join them as Chad Charming sat down next to Ben with Doug besides him.

"Alright, Benny-boo," the princess held both of Ben's hands, "Do you still think that those kids should be here?"

Ben's reassuring and bright smile did nothing to ease her, "Audrey, they're not so bad once you get to know them."

"You've only talked to them for two days," Audrey countered.

Shrugging, Chan sided with Ben, "The blue one is not bad looking."

"Her name is Evie," Doug corrected and handed Jane a pudding cup, "So, how was your day Jane? Also the test for history was pushed into next week."

The fairy, fiddled with the cup's wrapper, "The fifth kid, Yin, she is really scary," Audrey patted Jane's shoulder in a comforting matter and gave her a spoon, "She talked about fighting and defeating Gaston's son."

"She's a Hun," Ben pointed out, still defending the villain kids and bit his banana, "They're warriors but she's also just a teen like us. They all are and they haven't done any great evil so far."

"Yes Ben, so far," Audrey repeated and grumpily ate a raisin cookie, "That doesn't mean that they won't do something in the future. Sure we don't know them personally but we know enough about their parents and remember how they acted towards me yesterday? They look like they wanted to hurt me!"

Having nothing to counter her argument, Ben cringed nervously at his next words, "You did act bitter to Evie."

Their audience of friends awaited Audrey's rage as her face practically boiled and fumed at Ben. Before she began her dispute, Lonnie sat down on the princess's left, smiling and then frowned, noticing Chad, Doug, and Jane staring wide eyed at the couple where one was biting his lip nervously and the other was glaring.

Lonnie opened and closed her mouth, debating whether to say anything or not. She went with the option of avoiding her eyes at the couple and observed the villain teens beyond the window, "Wow, that's impressive."

Her friends snapped their attention to the dark, short haired girl and peered over to the direction she was looking at. Over with the villain teens, the hero kids saw Jay and Yin having a one arm pushup contest while Mal stacked their backpacks or textbooks on their backs and Carlos and Evie cheering.

"Huh, even you can't do that Chad," Doug teased at the Charming who scowled.

Taking another scoop of chocolate pudding, Jane asked, "Doug, how would you know that?"

Doug coly smiled, "I have my ways." Chad continued frowning, as he felt Doug's knees teasingly nudging his leg.

While their friends watched, Audrey got Ben's attention again, "Benny, we still can't trust them and they have no intension to trust us or to do any good here."

"Like you said, it's only been their second day," Ben reminded, "We can get to know them and all be friends."

Audrey still was not convinced by the time lunch ended, sending wary glances at the villain kids as the left for Remedial Goodness. The classroom of the new class held many empty desks and stood in front was Fairy Godmother and a few chalkboards written with their lessons. Yin pulled over a chair to sit on Evie's side of the desk she shared with Mal as their boys took the table on Mal's left.

"Hello everyone," Fairy Godmother greeted, "How was your first day?" The teens responded with dull tones and mediocre answers. "Oh, well if there's ever a problem let me know. Also, Yin, I have your schedule for tomorrow."

Once Yin received the paper, class began and the headmistress gave the teens multiple choice problems. This carried on for the next fifteen minutes with Mal getting the correct answers and she continued to sketch a detailed drawing of Fairy Godmother's wand, still in deep thoughts on what their next plan is going to be.

Evie smiled innocently and raised her hand for the next question about a crying baby, "What was the second one?"

Signing, Fairy Godmother looked over to Yin who was beginning to nod her head back and forth, starting to doze off. "Yin, please wake up." The huntress twitched and sat up straight, her eyes alert but still did not acknowledge Evie using Yin's shirt to dab away the drool. "Okay Yin, what do you do to a crying baby?"

After reading the problem, Yin answered, "To prevent the crying to attract wild animals, I would make the child learn the consequences of bring unwanted attention by having the child in the jaws of death and have them survive until it is time to interfere."

At Fairy Godmother's shocked expression, Carlos added in, "Yin lives in the forest where there are a lot of wild dogs."

"Carlos, I have already told you, the wild canines never ventured down to the forest," Yin reminded, "Those were always wild boars or bears that kept chasing us."

"Alright," was the teacher's comment, "Mal do you know the answer?"

Interrupting her focus, Mal stopped drawling and stated, "C, give it a bottle."

Once again getting the correct answer, Mal explained that the 'good' course of action is always the boring one. After a brief reintroduction with Jane, still filled with fear and nervousness, the four others raised their hands to answer the next question leading to Jay to use foal play against Carlos to get picked and say the right answer. The boyfriends end up wrestling on their desk, Jay mostly winning but soon ended when Fairy Godmother suggested to them to find an outlet for their energy on the Tourney field.

"Wait no, no thank you," Carlos began, trying to find a way out of Tourney, "How about Yin, she and Jay the athlete ones here. Yin, want to take my place?"

Yin rubbed her chin and decided, "I will try this Tourney sport unless you try it with Jay and me. Also, I taught all of you the basics of swordsmanship, this Tourney will not be as challenging as the duels on the Isle."

Sighing, Carlos reluctantly agreed, "Okay fine, I'll give it a chance."

Before class ended, Fairy Godmother was able to arrange tryouts for Yin, Carlos, and Jay and sent them to the locker rooms to change into sports gear. Once dressed in blue or yellow, the three of them went to the field where the Tourney players were training. The coach set Carlos in a defensive position on one side of the field while Jay and Yin were positioned as offensive on the other side. The coach's whistle blew and chaos commenced.

Carlos almost expected that Yin and Jay would team up but the white and black haired boy knew better. Jay and Yin constantly stole the small ball from one another all the while tackling other players who crossed their path. Then they reached the red lined zone where both disc launchers targeted Yin and Jay. The duo effortlessly back flipped or cartwheeled or any other gymnastic term that Carlos did not know and dodged the discs and returned their focus on the ball and the goal; the goal that Carlos was supposed to be defending. After Yin knocked over another player, Jay stole the ball from her, dived under another player who got flipped over, and charged straight towards Carlos.

Flight or fight instincts were screaming at Carlos like Jay's battle cry and Carlos screamed as well, threw his Tourney racket at Jay and ducked down as Jay jumped over him and scored a goal. Yin walked over to Carlos, helping him up and they both watched Jay's silly victory dance.

"He can be such a fool," Yin panted out, the addendum still pumping and took off her helmet.

"At least he's our cute, idiot boyfriend," Carlos shrugged and after he took off his helmet, Yin rubbed his hair to mess it up more.

"Also, Carlos," Yin glared, "What in the world was that? You dropped your weapon! The first thing I taught you was to always have a weapon!"

"Yin this is a sport not a battle!" He yelled back, messing up Yin's hair as well.

"Hey guys," Jay ran up to his partners, still smiling about his victory, "That was fun!" His grinning instantly stopped when Yin and Carlos glared at him. "Oh, is this about charging at Carlos?"

"Now that you mention it, yes, I am mad that you almost tackled me!" answered the shorter boy.

Jay put his arm over Carlos' shoulders, smirking, "Looks like I have to make it up to you. Chocolate kisses sounds like a great thing to do."

Carlos rolled his eyes despite the blush highlighting his freckles and then the head coach of the Tourney team called out Jay and the trio walked over to him as the other players joined in the huddle. At first the coach was appalled at Jay's roughhousing but then announced that he and Yin were now on the team.

"So you two," the coach pointed to Jay and Yin, "You both should read the rule book and get ready for more practices. Also, young lady, if the boys get rough to you, tell me and we'll settle the matter. For you," he faced Carlos, "Have you ever thought about band?"

Carlos just gave him a fake smile as other players laughed and from behind him, Ben said, "I'll train with him coach."

Then Jay rudely bumped into another the player Chan Charming, the charming prince rubbed his sore shoulder from the tackle that the long hair villain kid inflicted on him. He and the rest of the Tourney team watched the trio leave the field and head towards the locker rooms.

"That girl is really strong," complained another player with the other teammates that ended up in the huntress' path agreeing. "Coach, those two are a little too rough. Maybe you should make sure that they won't get rough with us."

"Boys," their coach announced, "Like it or not, they have strength and brutality that none of ya'll have. But if something violent happens either from you or from them, someone will get expelled. Now give me two laps around the field, pack up the equipment and then you are all dismissed!"

The team chorused a "Yes coach Hedgeson!" and began their laps.

Chad ran up to Ben, "Dude, most of the team already decided no villain kids here."

"Hey, I wasn't the one who arranged this tryout and besides, it was Coach's decision to bring them on the team," Ben countered, running further to the leading group of runner.

As he continued to jog, Ben could only feel like there will be more complaints to come about the villain kids and people would still doubt them, fear them and possibly think that Ben was not fit to be a prince. Coronation day was still years away from the high school student but with the Rose Festival coming up along with Fairy Godmother's blessing on him for good fortune, Ben can tell that his peers are not taking his political decisions seriously.

Ben had hoped that the invitation of the villain kids to Auradon would bring a new age of peace and alliance between heroes and villains and he truly believes that villain kids are guiltless of their parents' actions. He just wished that his friends and family supported him one hundred percent. Ben knew his parents are very worried regardless of their allowance of his invitation and his friends have spoken their complaints honestly.

Despite all of his friends' and family's worries, Ben still believed that there is goodness in the villain kids. Right after changing out of his Tourney gear, the prince fixed his blue jacket cuffs and collar for what felt like the hundredth time as he walked towards Mal's room. So far in his day, nearly all of his classes have one villain kid, he was later informed that Yin was transferring into his first period history, but none was shared with the daughter of the evil fairy.

Taking a deep breath, Ben knocked on the door. Mal answered it and lounging behind her was the rest of the villain kids.

"Hey, I just wanted to check in," Ben smiled warmly, "So how's your first day?"

"Super," Mal answered with an awkward smile, "Oh yeah, as fun as it is to see Yin and Evie struggle to not knock each other off the bed, any chance we can get another bed for Yin?"

"Yeah, not a problem, I'll arrange that," the prince promised, "Anything else I can help with?"

"No, everything's good. Well, obviously everything is good, we're in Auradon," she trailed off with an awkward tone, "Well, bye." Mal shut the door, feeling a bit better for shutting the door when Ben was about to continue talking despite the uncomfortable atmosphere between them. "So, guys, we need a new plan to get the wand."

"Mal, it's probably best if we don't rush into a new plan immediately," Carlos suggested, "We almost got caught the first time and that was just yesterday. We just went to the museum and basically winged it."

Nodding in agreement, Yin added, "We need time and more intel to form a stable plan."

"Okay you're both right," Mal admitted, joining Carlos on her bed, "So intel, do any of you have something to share? Yin, did you learned anything useful from that one girl?"

"Jane has confirmed my suspension of magic in this school. While the students here are mortals, there is a magical blessing on the school," Yin sighed and said annoyed, "A blessing from Lord Apollo where students can have musical performances when there is no lyrics or choreography planned."

Jay flailed his arms up, "Seriously, we practiced all our skills without magic or Wi-Fi!"

"And without an automatic sewing machine," Evie added, admiring her new sewing tool that she stole from the sewing club.

"This place really is too soft and easy," Mal concluded and then remembered, "Yin, let me see your schedule."

As the dark haired girl gave the purple haired the paper, Carlos asked, "So Yin, you didn't freak out too much when you were out with Jane right?"

"Aside from giving her a fright, the entire time with her was completely uncomfortable," Yin explained, "I did not know what to say at all or how to continue to converse.

"Your uncomfortableness is not going to help you in your first period," Mal warned, "None of us has that class."

Evie immediately gave her attention from the sewing machine to her black haired girlfriend who was currently frozen from the news. The blue haired princess sat next to Yin on their bed and held her hand and brushed her fingers through Yin's hair, "Don't worry, it'll be fine. Remember, the kids here are more scared of you than they actually show. You'll be fine on your own for one hour."

"And you have the next class with me," Jay added, checking out Yin's schedule over Mal's shoulder.

Carlos checked the paper as well, "You two have chemistry together." After realizing what he said, the boyfriends laughed affecting their girlfriends to laugh with them. "I didn't even plan that!"

Once their laughter died down, Mal returned her attention back to her spell book as the other four chatted about their day or help each other with their homework. As she scanned over different spells, Mal could not help but think how strange it was to have deadly, powerful curses next to silly, domestic charms such as fixing a person's hair.

* * *

 _Alright, so thanks for reading and sorry for the long updates but that's just the way it is right now since apparently i can't help but write really long chapters nowadays compared to my previous works._


	4. Wicked Ones

Chapter Four: We the Wicked Ones

Ben felt like he was getting well acquainted with the villain kids. In his first period, the prince noticed Yin's discomfort from being separated from her friends and also how Yin avoided eye contact from the teacher and Ben, contrasting her calm behavior from the other day where she presented herself as the heir of the Huns. With the knowledge of her uncomfortableness, Ben tried his best to get her to be less tense around other people but it was not until second period with Jay was when the huntress was grateful of prince's care.

Their second period math class was filled with mild chatter as students worked on the problems written on the board. Yin and Jay took the desks in the back of the room and again, Ben followed them and sat on Yin's left.

"Jay, for the third problem, is that a ten or an eleven that is being added?"

Both boys looked up to the board but frowned, Jay gave the girl a confused expression, "Yin, that's an eight, not a two digit number."

She returned an equally confused and worried expression to the thief and then felt a tap on her left shoulder. Ben held a glasses case towards her and shrugged, "I mostly use contacts but I keep these in case."

Taking out the glasses, Yin held it up to her eyes to peer through it and said, "Oh."

"That's why you're bad at archery!" Jay realized, "Wait, all this time, everything far away from you was blurry and you didn't tell us?"

"There was no glasses store on the Isle so it seemed unnecessary to complain about my poor eye sight," Yin shrugged and returned the glasses to Ben, "Thank you Ben but the glassware is not fitted for my eyes."

"No problem at all Yin, I'll arrange an eye checkup for you some time later alright? Also, maybe you should care more about yourself," Ben suggested, "I mean, you came all this way with your friends, injured or not, I can tell that you're the self-sacrificing type."

Jay snorted, "No kidding, you should see how fast this girl steals a blue scarf for Evie."

"Oh, like you have not stolen from various houses to help Carlos with one of his many projects," Yin countered.

If there is one thing that Ben instantly liked about the villain kids, it was their bond with one another. Ben could not help but find Yin's and Jay's banter as endearing. The way they talked about Evie, Carlos, and Mal and also Jay teasingly pocking Yin's cheek with the huntress flicking eraser bits at the thief. Ben smile at how they were indeed plain teenagers just like him.

Ben was enjoying his time as he connected with the villain kids. With Evie, it was during lunch when Ben was once again reading as many books as he could. The library of Auradon Prep was Ben's personal favorite place to be since his mom always was encouraging about education and reading so it was never a surprise that the library was the number one place to look for Ben.

Currently, the prince of beauty and beasts was in the science fiction section of the grand library, reading about an alien traveling through time and space when Evie greeted, "Hi Ben!"

"Evie, hello," the prince smiled up from his sitting position, surrounded by stacks of books.

"Are you really planning to read that many books before six period starts?" Evie knelt down beside him with the grace of a princess. No surprise there since from day one, Evie walked around the hallways with poise and possibly more grace than the average princess in Auradon Prep.

"No, I would often switch from book to book and sometimes I like to compare the characters," Ben replied, pushing away a stack of novels so that Evie would have a comfortable space to sit. "So what brings you into the sci-fi section?"

"Just looking around and, well, finding a book in good condition is really rare sight on the Isle," Evie explained, picked up a book from a pile and tracing the golden cursive words and then flipped through pages with care and gentleness. "But finding the chance to read is also small too. We mostly find old, torn out paperback books or we learn about fairy tales from our parents."

Ben closed his book, giving Evie his full attention and stated, "They told you their side of the story."

"Pretty much," Evie scanned the words of novel, "It's pretty hard to decide on what to read first here."

"Well, I recommend the _Adventures of Time and Space_ series. It's a novel, a graphic novel, and a T.V. series about robots, aliens, modern day life, old age life, and well, of course, future stuff."

"You're a big fan?" Evie rhetorically asked, amused at Ben's giddy smile from talking about the series. "You're acting like Carlos when he talks about his inventions or Mal when comes up with a new prank idea."

The prince gave her a bashful smile, "I spend a lot of time reading just like my mom."

"Yeah, my mom taught me how to apply makeup, have my hair on fique, to know what shades of lipstick go well with the right skirt," Evie listed.

"What about your education?" Ben questioned, "I heard from Doug that you're really good at chemistry and that you've made great annotations in English."

"Oh, that," Evie began, remembering how easy it was to slip out her magic mirror in nearly all of her classes, "Some things are just easy for me I guess. Even if my mom didn't teach me anything school related, I'm still able to do things on my own."

Then the bell rang, signaling another end of young adults' freedom away from the classroom. As Evie helped Ben put away the stacks of books on a nearby cart, Ben asked, "Evie, how about you become a tutor like me and Doug? We could really help a lot of students with a chemistry tutor."

"You're asking me for my brains?" Evie responded with astonishment and being sidetracked with the offer, a book dropped from her hands and harshly collided with the metal cart. The load noise snapped her out of her surprise. "You're also asking me to do a good deed. I'm still not used to being good, Ben, its best if I start out smaller than being nice to others," the blue haired princess smirked, "I'll see you later, Ben."

Ben watched her leave and signed, thinking that maybe he will have a better luck the next time trying to get the villain kids to be good. The next time happens at Tourney practice with Carlos. At first glance, it was obvious that Carlos had more of a dancer's build compared to the arm and calve muscles of Yin and Jay, so Ben got a stopwatch and a clipboard to check off the exercises that tested Carlos' strength and weaknesses.

When Ben met up with the three villain kids on the Tourney field, Carlos seemed the most unenthusiastic by how he slumped down his shoulders was and frowned regardless of how Jay and Yin reassured him that everything would be alright. The two alethic islanders waved goodbye as they made their away to train with the rest of the Tourney team as Ben and Carlos practiced one on one.

After stretching and helping Carlos properly do a push up, Ben decided it was time to see how fast Carlos can run. The white and black haired teen continued his disgruntle attitude towards all the Tourney exercises and settled into a starting position at the one end of the field. Then that grumpy face of Carlos turned into one of pure, raw fear at the sound of a single bark.

Ben was momentary distracted by Carlos' velocity and acceleration until he realized that Carlos was screaming at the small, brown furred dog chasing the human to the woods. It only took Ben a few minutes to find the villain teen and Dude the dog since all the screaming and barking was a dead giveaway to their location.

Carlos was still screaming in fear, hugging a tree, and when Ben made his way to pick up the mutt, he yelled, "No, Ben, get away from it!" Then he pointed accusingly at the dog, "This is a viscous, rapid-packed animal!"

"Hey," Ben shouted in the dog's defense, "Who told you that?"

"My mother," was a surprising answer to the prince.

After calming the other boy down, Ben learned about how Carlos' mom influenced him to have a phobia of dogs and the blond couldn't help but comment, "It sounds like you guys got it pretty rough on the island."

"You have no idea," Carlos countered, gently holding Dude and reminiscing with a sad smile, "An island full of villains can only mean something bad but when the five of got together, everything seemed better for once." Carlos dismissed the sad memories away by cuddling more with Dude, "Thanks for, um," Carlos just hugged Dude closer.

"Yeah, no problem," Ben smiled genuinely, patting Carlos' shoulder, "You're a good boy." Quickly realizing how strange the compliment was, Ben rephrased, "Good runner, you're a good runner. I'll just go give you two some space."

Flustered, Ben absconds away from the forest back to the Tourney field where practice was coming to a closed. The prince saw most of the team already heading towards the locker room when Coach Hedgeson called him over to help Jay with packing the training equipment in the Tourney storage.

The boys are carrying one of the safety mats when Ben began to make small talk, "So I see you have your jersey, why the number eight?"

Jay shrugged, "It seemed like a good number and Yin's number is thirteen."

"It is because her lucky number seven is thirteen?"

"No, we met her on a Friday the thirteenth."

"Oh," Ben commented, "Yeah, Carlos told me that the day you guys got together was really important to all of you."

Jay paused, another safety mat weighing down on his arms, and gave Ben a suspicious look, "He told you about us? All of us?"

It was now Ben's turn to shrug in response, "No, he just said all of guys being together is important."

Then Ben saw the edges of Jay's mouth curled up into a smitten smile, "Yeah, he's important to us too." The boys stacked that last of the mats into the shed and made their way to the locker room. As expected, most of the team has already left or locking up their equipment.

Jay looked around the empty field, "I'm pretty sure that Yin went back to Evie but where did Carlos go?"

"Oh, I left him with a dog," Ben said casually but before he walked into the locker room, Jay grabbed his arm and slammed his back against the wall.

Ben rarely saw aggression off the Tourney field and there was never a moment where Ben felt threaten by another student. Right now with Jay pressing him up against a wall, a tight grip on his arms, and a harsh glare, Ben is reminded why the other students fear villain kids. "You left him with a dog?"

Most people Ben knows would probably be terrified to the point of kicking and screaming. Instead of acting reckless, the prince took a breath and explained, "He's alright Jay. Carlos' with the school mascot, my dog Dude. They're bonding and I believe that Carlos really likes him, he's safe. This is the truth."

The thief let go of his grip and Ben saw the thing that he was searching for. Besides the anger, there was panic and fear on Jay's face at the thought of Ben leaving Carlos with his phobia. Now Jay looked relieved and backed away, "Okay, you're not lying. Sorry, I um."

"No worries Jay. Carlos told me about his fear of dogs." Ben rubbed his arms, smiling reassuringly, "Like I said, he told me how important you all are to each other but next time you should get an explanation before violence please?"

"I'll keep that in mind."

That wasn't the most reassuring response that Ben has ever heard but there's still one thing that Ben can admire from Jay. "You have a big heart and quick to protect your friends, that's really admirable Jay."

The thief had the same look Evie had, both shocked at receiving an unexpected compliment. "Thanks, you, you run well."

Ben laughed, "But not as well as Carlos, he'll do just fine on the field."

The small smile that tugs at Jay's lips sends joy to Ben's heart. It's such a lovely scene of someone big and strong be smitten with the people their closest with. He'd seen similar smiles on Chad's face when Doug makes a chemistry joke but where Chad's smile seem careful and forced to stop, Jay's smile was quick to form and reached his eyes, making those brown eyes soft and completely foreign to the rage that Ben saw earlier.

Yeah, Ben liked the genuine smiles of the villain kids but so far he hadn't seen that type of happiness from Mal yet. Every time he went to talk to her, she'd had a mischievous smirk that would mean she had a prank in mind.

Nothing too mischievous happened though, all Mal did was give Jane a magical haircut and Jane never looked more confident in herself. Jane bumped into Ben and Lonnie and instantly shared her new look with glee.

The fairy began to hang out more with the villain girls, no longer completely fearful of the dark fairy or the huntress. Still, it felt awkward and a bit invading as she stayed in their room. She and Mal were talking about magic while the other side of the room held a bitter feeling. From what Jane picked up in the conversation, Yin did not approve of Evie's new friendship with Chad.

"Yin, calm down," Evie chided, organizing the homework by putting aside her work and beginning to do Chad's. "Chad's busy practicing for the game and I offered to do our homework."

"This prince of yours has done nothing to earn his title other than bat his eyes at you." Yin reasoned.

Evie raised a brow, "You don't like it when anyone bats an eye at me."

"Only because they are beneath your level and do not have the will to go through me. Charming on the other hand, he has not earned your respect."

"Evie, Yin!" Mal interrupted, still focused in her spell book, "You're both superior, we know that. Will you two just calm down."

"Well, this seems like a good moment to enter the room." At the door was none other than Jane's friend. "Hi, I'm Lonnie, Mulan's daughter."

The sour expression on Yin's face changed into one of awe. Mal and Evie gave the newcomer a simple wave but Yin held Lonnie's hand and knelt.

"It is an honor to be in your presence Fa Lonnie," Yin proceeded to surprise the hero kids by kissing Lonnie's hand. "I am Yin Yu, daughter of Shan Yu and heir of the Huns, if I had not been distracted by other events of the school, I would have scouted you to formally introduce myself." Jane glanced between the faith hue of red on both girls cheeks as Yin stood up. "Apologies, was my greeting inappropriate?"

"It's better than the punching me in the face when we first met," Mal said.

The dark fairy didn't seem surprised at all at the kiss, instead she casted her eyes at Evie's cold stare at Lonnie's hand. The first time Yin kissed someone hand like a prince was when the villain kids played pretend and it was always Evie who received the kiss. From what Mal knew of the huntress, a kiss would be the sign of giving away her admiration or she's caught up in the moment to impress the person.

As funny as it is to see Yin frustrated over Evie and Chad and now Evie enraged over Yin kissing Lonnie's hand, Mal was pretty sure that Yin was imprinting her respect of Mulan onto her daughter, once again trying to impress the adults of her legacy. Yin gave her all to become what the Huns expect her to be, she would put her clad above her needs and wants. Now off the isle, away from their parents, Yin was trying to be strong and suave in front of her counterpart.

Yin's intentions were pretty clear to Mal. Make Evie a bit jealous and impress anyone in relation to Mulan. So to sweeten the deal, Mal gave Lonnie a magic makeover. Apparently, Lonnie and Jane got the idea that they can fit in with the 'Isle of the Lost' image.

It's about time the hero kids start thinking of how better they villains are.


End file.
